Scout, Dill, Jem, Saiyan's of A Mocking Bird
by crazyone256
Summary: Yea, I have no idea of WHAT I am thinking. Scout, Dill, and Jem found out there Saiyans! Is Atticus a Saiyan? Who is there mother? Who are really Dill's Parents? Why is Arther in this and is that even is real name? WHAT'S A KAKKAROOT?
1. Chapter 1

**Co: I hope you all like it! :D **

**Disclamer: I do not own To Kill a Mocking Bird or Dragon Ball Z. 0_0**

**Parings: **

**Gohan x Videl**

**Goku x Chi-chi**

**Vegeta x Bulma**

**Krillin x Android 18**

**Atticus x Maudie**

** Dill x Scout**

** Jem x Oc**

** Rated: T**

** That was longer that I thought AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS THINKING!**

* * *

><p><em>Scout's Pov…<em>

I was looking outside, staring out to the Radley place. I did not have any idea what I had gotten myself into till that fateful day…

_Five Week's Earlier…_

"Hey-a Scout, guess what?" Jem said.

"What is it Jem?" I asked, looking at the letter in his hand.

"It's a letter, it from Dill Scout." He told me. I snatch the letter from his hand.

**Dear Jem and Scout,**

**Guess what, I am coming to Maycome for Christmas! Look like you will have something to do now hun? I am coming' December 8****th****. So be ready, oh and I am going to bring Hot-Coco, from what my pa said, that we are going to get snow this year! See you then.**

**You friend, Charles Baker Harris (Dill)**

* * *

><p>After I finish I gave the letter back to Jem, "That's great Jem, won't it be great to have Dill here?"<p>

"It sure will be Scout. Wait, the 8th? That's tomorrow Scout, we better tell Atticus." We ran down stairs to meet Atticus getting ready to leave. "Atticus," Jem shouted.

"Yes Jem?"

"Dill is coming tomorrow, could we play with him tomorrow. We just got the letter."

"That's fine Jem, Scout, I'll be leaving now, don't cause too much of a fuse." We both said yes sir and started planning for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Dill came the next day as the letter said. "So what do you wana do?" We both shrugged, mainly because we had no solid plain. We started walking down the street when we came to the Radley place. I shiver from a cold gust of wind. I see Jem and Dill stumbling a bit.<p>

"Dill, Jem…are you felling ok…?" I asked, but then things are getting fuzzy. I fell to the ground, as well as Jem and Dill. The last thing I saw when all went black, was Arthur coming from the Radley home, and catching me into his strong arms.

* * *

><p>'<em>Boo' 'Arthur' *CoughgohanCough*pov…<em>

I was watching out the window, staring at the kids that were walking down the street. Then, I see a weird looking man. It…it looked like Vegeta. "What is he doing here?" I asked myself, knowing my 'BROTHER' Nathan was out of the house. He got some darts and hit the kids with them. They started to black out, so I ran outside. I was able to catch the girl when I see Vegeta come up.

"Well, well isn't Kakarrot Brat number one." Vegeta snicker.

"What do you want Vegeta?" I asked in a cold voice. Living in solitude had made me less social.

"Two reasons, One; these three brats are Saiyan or at least half. Two; you're mother would have killed me with that…" He shivers, as do I. "The frying pan of doom." We say in union.

"But how do you know all THREE are Saiyan?" As if rehearsed, all three scream in pain and grow tails.

"That was a serum to show there Saiyan heritage, now what were you saying?" He asked in a mock tone.

"Never, ask the question again. Well we better get them to my house before their family come." Vegeta nodded and picked up the boys. I carry the girl, Scout I think, and brought them inside. Nathan would not like this at all.


	2. WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!

**Co: I hope you all like it! :D **

**Disclamer: I do not own To Kill a Mocking Bird or Dragon Ball Z. 0_0**

**Parings: **

**Gohan x Videl**

**Goku x Chi-chi**

**Vegeta x Bulma**

**Krillin x Android 18**

Atticus x Maudie Dill x Scout Jem x Oc Rated: T

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN AND RIN KAGAMINE! Sorry, Vocoloid fan. ^_^**

* * *

><p>'<em>Boo' 'Arthur' *CoughgohanCough*pov…<em>

I place Scout on the couch as Vegeta set Dill and Jem on the floor. I hear Nathan come in. I mutter under my breath many words of horrible timing. "Brother I'm…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I wince at his volume. My ears were always very sedative, but after years of solitude it hurt even worse. "WHY ARE THESE CHILDREN IN HERE!"

"I blame Vegeta." I say simple as Vegeta grins his saiyan smirk. Nathan tries to hold in a laugh.

"Vegeta sounds more like veggie." I could not help but smirk as he scowls. "Sorry, but it's true." He said quickly then turns to me. "Now why these children are in here and why do you blame Veggie over there?"

"Vegeta over here, turn them into well…show them there saiyan heritage…sort a like…an alien?" Nathan looked at us and laughs.

"HAHA, you're…haha…funny…haha…but now seriously why are they here?"

"Vegeta use a serum to show them there saiyan heritage that knocked them out so we brought them in and, a saiyan are a type of aliens." When he notes us not laughing, he plastered a serious, yet frightened face.

"You mean, wend mom found you…that mean…you are a…?" I nodded, he started twitching then we hear names.

"SCOUT…JEM…DILL…WHERE ARE YOU?" I looked out the window to see Atticus, Miss. Rachel and Miss. Maudie yelling out.

"Damn, there looking for them." I mutter as Nathan knew if they look in this house that will raise questions.

"What…what's going on?" I turn to see…

* * *

><p><em>Scout's Pov…<em>

After my world gone black, I hear voices; one of them said "Damn, there looking for them." I try to shake my head, but it hurt even worse.

"What…what's going on?" I asked they all turn to see me awake.

"Scout, you're awake." Mr. Nathan said then the man, with a really, really weird hair cut looked at me.

"Heh, the brat is stronger than her brother and friend. Last one to get hit, but first one to wake up."

"VEGETA," Arthur scowls at him. "You don't say that to a lady."

"Well, she should be a fighter like her mother I bet."My brain fried over load, MY MOTHER?

"What do you mean, MY MOTHER…?" Then something tickled my check I see I have a tail. "AND WHY THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL DO I HAVE A FUCKING TAIL?"I scream so loud they all cover their ears, and Dill and Jem to wake up.

"SCOUT WHAT…OH MY GOD DILL WE HAVE TAILS!" Then the door burst open, we see Atticus, Miss. Rachel, and Miss. Maudie.

"Oh hell…I thought this was all over…" Atticus said with wide eyes.


	3. Not a chapter, PLEASE READ!

**Co- I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!**

**LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!**

**OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!**

**AND ****DON'T**** EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S **_**OUR SITE!**_** WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO **_**ALL**_** OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS! **

**(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!**

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047<br>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336<br>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410<br>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707<br>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940<br>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291<br>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161<br>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090<br>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970<br>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145<br>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776<br>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952<br>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750<br>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343<br>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231<br>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898<br>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519<br>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417<br>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020<br>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016<br>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141<br>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459<br>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790<br>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058<br>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648<br>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032<br>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979<br>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700<br>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601<br>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770<br>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262<br>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272<br>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651<br>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930<br>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100<br>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366<br>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282<br>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129<br>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034<br>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380<br>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314<br>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525<br>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545<br>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451<br>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372<br>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268<p>

**Erik: Make it stop people. Make it stop. Every character, oc and even you can stop this from happening. I am phantom of the opera and I approve this message**

**Artemis: I am Artemis Fowl and I approve this Message.**

** Penguins: We are willing to work with blowhole people, call congress. 0_0**

**Vegeta: Do it, or I will find you and make you.**

**Clive: You guy's can't make Bill what's his face crazy.**

**Beetlejuice: Come one people, even I hate this.**

**Darren: CALL THEM!**

**Alice: Do it, or else.**

**ZIM: DO IT OR I CAN NOT GET DIB-STINK!  
><strong>

**Co: DO IT FOR FANFICTION! PEOPLE WE LOVE IT SSSSSOOOOO!  
><strong>


End file.
